


Life on Mars

by shipping_galore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Complete, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: It's the 23rd century and the year 2201 the earth has died along with many humans leaving the 1 Billion humans who survived to move off world to Mars where they try to carve life out of a planet that is the only likely liveable plant beside earth.





	Life on Mars

Started it on 20th/11/17

 **Title:** Life on mars

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Genre:** sci-fi

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Intro:** the 1 Billion Survivors moved to the most inhabitable planet next to earths, the planet Mars

* * *

 

Far into the future in the 23rd century in the year 2201, the Earth after many centuries of humanity polluting the Atmosphere was now dead along with many members of humanity only 1 billion Survived. however, centuries before the space station had learned back in the 21st century that the Planet Mars could be the next to live on should the earth ever be unlivable. unfortunately, that time had come, and the surviving members of humanity colonised to Mars.

* * *

 

  *****1st August 2201*****

After 8 months of hard work with limited food and water resource Mars is becoming a habitable plant. Unfortunately growing fresh food was the challenge although they had water it was not enough to grow fields of veggies and fruit.

One of the many new people living on Mars is a 30-year-old woman named Illyria Storm yet her youthfulness and short Hight made her appear much younger then she was, close to that of a teenager. She was dressed in silver hiking boots, Hot pink leggings, a dark plum colour skirt was worn over the leggings and a kaleidoscope colour tank top.

Illyria had just got off the morning shift from the Mars recycle plant on Phobos, she along with her fellow workers waited for the shuttle bus to take them back to Mars, she listened to music on her holo-pod using a pair of cordless head phones while she waited.

 A few minutes pass the shuttle bus pulls up she and the others got on.

Illyria made a beeline for her spot at the very back of the bus taking a seat in the corner she rests her head on the window sill and watched the blackness and stars go by while continuing to listen to her holo-pod her music was from 2 centuries ago.

* * *

******Mars docking station******

Finally, the bus shuttle pulls into port locking into place, the doors open, everyone exits, meanwhile Illyria makes her way through the terminal, she doesn't hear a thing around her thanks to the music in her ears so when someone taps her on the shoulder she jumps.

The Woman behind her, Catalina laughs.

“Hey Lina, that is NOT funny” she tells the 33-year-old pregnant woman.

While switching off her holo pod and leaving her head phones around her neck.

“It is just to see the look on your face" she tells the woman.

Illyria sticks her tongue out at her friend.

“Real mature love" Catalina tells her friend.

Illyria laughs.

“So, what are you doing here, should you not be home resting, Carlos WILL NOT be happy if he sees you up and about you are carrying his and Richard's twins after all.”

“I love my twin I do but he Richard and my husband Lewis have become mother hens and anyway I’m here to see my hubby off since he’s been moved to work at the Ice cap area helping to build pipes and hoping to make man made water, so we do not have to keep driving the tanks up to both the ice caps and the volcanic area to make water for everyone in the colony. I also have a sinking feeling he will have to stay on site" said Catalina sadly as tears began building in her eyes.

“Oh honey” said Illyria.

Rubbing her friend’s shoulders and wiping her eyes.

It was then Catalina saw her husband waving to her.

“Hey babe got to go he's leaving” said Catalina.

“OK go, I'll wait here” said Illyria.

She watched her friends walk off.

 Illyria's heart broke for her friend knowing she might not see her husband for a very long time, turning away Illyria made her way over to the bench and sat down, sighing she placed her head in her hands. These last months had become tiring with trying to carve a liveable world on a planet the was similar but nothing like earth.

* * *

 

Meanwhile with the Vega's.

Catalina hugged her husband.

“I don't want you to go who knows when I’ll see you again.” Catalina sobs.

 Lewis smiled sadly at his wife.

“I WILL be back my love but you're not alone you have Illyria” he tells her.

Nodding to the woman sitting not that far from them.

“You also have your brother and Richard plus you’re are carrying our niece and nephew” he says placing a hand on her 5-month pregnant belly.

Yet he could tell she was still not convinced.

“You'll do fine” he tells her.

He leaves her with a soft kiss before boarding the shuttle.

Catalina stands there with tears in her eyes and biting her bottom lip to hold back the sobs she waves goodbye to her husband. Unknown to her Illyria saw everything and silently made her way over to her friend and places an arm around the woman's shoulders.

“Come on let’s get you home” she whispers.

Catalina nods sadly and walks with her friend back to her hover car, Illyria’s hover car was in fact her old black and red GTX Plymouth convertible but made over into a hover car 2 years ago. Illyria stops by her hover car and opens the passenger side door. Once Catalina is settled and strapped in Illyria closes the door and makes her way over to the driver’s side. After getting in behind the wheel Illyria straps herself in and heads on back to the inner city.

* * *

*****Inner City*****

They entered the City and made their way to Catalina and Lewis's home where a joining bridge connected them to her twin brother's home he shares with his husband. Pulling up outside the home, Illyria cuts the engine unbuckles herself gets out closing the door and makes her way around the front of the car helping Catalina out of the passenger side. When they hear a whoosh sound they turn to see the front door of the Conrad’s (Richard and Carlos) home open and the 2 men in question step out.

Seeing the men, the women smile.

After exiting the car Catalina makes her way over to her brother and brother in law, while Illyria locks up the car, before walking over to the three of them, together they entered Richard and Carlos's home, making their way into the living room and take their seats on the sofa and armchairs.

“What is wrong Cat?” asked Carlos.

 Who could feel a deep sadness in his own heart and he knew it was what his sister was feeling they had that connection since they were born they always could feel how the other was feeling.

Catalina smiled at her brother, but it was Illyria who answered.

“We just came back from the docking station where Cat saw Lewis off as they moved him to the ice caps and he may have to STAY on the site until the work they need to do is finished.”

Silent tears were streaming down Catalina face while Illyria retold them of what happened at the docking station however it was too much for Catalina re hearing about her husband being moved further away that she burst into tears when Illyria finished.

Carlos put an arm around his sister and pulled her down to lay her head on his chest and began stroking her hair Richard moved closer and draped an am over her stomach and slowly began rubbing while laying his head on her upper arm, meanwhile Illyria got to her feet and left coming back moment later with a glass of water in her hand.

“Here sweetie drink this” says Illyria.

“Oh thanks" said Catalina

Sitting and taking the glass, she took a few sips while Carlos and Richard whipped her tears.

Afterwards she handed the glass back.

“Thank you for everything Illyria you don't have to stay I have 2/3rd s of the mother hens with me"

“Hey” the men cried.

Catalina smiled.

“So, I’ll be alright I’ll be insane, but I’ll be alright” said Catalina.

Illyria chuckled.

"Alright but call me if you need me for anything OK.”

“I will” says Catalina a smile on her face.

Illyria kisses her friend’s forehead then kissed Carlos and Richard’s cheeks before leaving making her way to the hover car getting in and driving off.

* * *

Pulling up in the drive way she smiles as she spots another hover car in the drive way.

 _Cole’s home_ she thought.

Turning off the engine she gets out locks up and makes her way to the house the front door swishes open entering only to hear her roommate call out.

“Hey love you home?” she asked.

“Yeah sorry I’m late I met Catalina at the terminal she was saying goodbye to Lewis they’ve moved him to another site and he thinks he may have to stay on site which means he won’t be there for her or the twins although she has the twin’s parents Carlos and Richard so 2/3 of the mother hans and she is 5 months along, so her hormones are all over the place I just hope they can get him back in time for the birth in 4 months’ time.” Said Illyria.

As she walked into the living room and collapsed on the sofa.

Cole walked out of the kitchen dressed in her space uniform she made her way to the sofa and lent over the back kissing her friends forehead.

“You got called in?” she asked seeing Cole’s outfit.

Cole was a member of the crew that overlooked the progress of the constructions going on, on mars.

“Yeah I leave after lunch I won’t be back until well after dark” Cole reply’s  

“So, until then what do you wanna do”.

“Take a shower I’m covered in moon dust and feeling yuck” replied Illyria.

Cole smiled and held out her hand.

Taking the hand offered Illyria was pulled to her feet.

“Thanks”

Illyria then made her way through the house towards the bathroom  

* * *

******10 minutes later*******

Illyria exited her room dressed in a comfortable dark blue body suite pants red boots and a hot pink hoodie and walked into the kitchen to see Cole making lunch from the many supplies of MRE’S and rations there was no meat as the animals had all died out before coming to Mars. But they had been trying to grow fresh fruit and vegetables from small packets of seeds they had stock, but it was still in its trial period all the soil although like earths was not the same the little water they had found was only enough to support the small colony until constructions can be done to allow pipes to be built and go from one of the many lakes on Mars to the colony.

Illyria made a face.

“8 months of MRE’s and other small rations man I’m dying for some REAL FOOD I miss meat fish fresh fruits and veggies” she said

After taking a seat.

Cole laughed.

“Miss picky eater no wonder you are so thin, but I got to say I do miss a nice juicy lamb chop with veggies and mash”

Illyria groans.

“Don’t torture me”

Just then her stomach growled

“Here eat up” says Cole.

Placing the plastic tray in front of her.

Grumbling Illyria picks up her spoon and began eating.

* * *

 

Meanwhile the shuttle carrying Lewis touched down in the construction site ever since they realised there was not much water if any on the planet they had been trying to combine the hot volcanic heat with the cold ice of the polar ice caps of Mars to make man made water and channel the water though pipes to the colony.

The men all exit the shuttle and divide into two groups one heading over to the volcanic area and the other’s head to the polar caps Lewis was part of the group that headed for the polar caps.

* * *

 

***** Polar caps*****

The group arrived at the site grabbed their ice picks and began caving out ice in the shape of cylinder pipes.

“OK can anyone tell me how in the world are we going to get ice in to these pipes?” asked Adam.

As he chopped away at the ice with his ice axe.

Samuel just shrugged his shoulders and swung his axe.

“Hey Lewis, how is Catalina?” asked Edward.

“Mate she is 5 months pregnant her emotions are all over the place so how do you think she is” answered Lewis.

Edward chuckled.

They continue to carve away at the ice while making small talk  

* * *

Back at the colony Illyria was saying goodbye to her roommate Cole.

“Do you have everything?” asked Illyria.

Seeing Cole with her back pack over her shoulder.

“Yeah I do” says Cole.

Together they head out to Cole’s car where Illyria hugs her friend goodbye she watches as Cole gets into the hover car and pulls out of the drive way after seeing her friend off, afterwards Illyria headed back inside. Meanwhile Cole headed off to the first of many sites she had to visit.

The end

RCS

Finished it on 11/1/18


End file.
